


Long May She Reign

by policebox101



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Reign (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/policebox101/pseuds/policebox101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotland can't help but feel outraged about England's attempt on Mary's life. Hopefully at French Court he will be able to protect her better, but danger lies everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>Hetalia/Reign crossover, I apologize for any inaccuracies that may ensue.</p><p>I own nothing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long May She Reign

**A/N: Another story idea I had while watching the show the other day. Here's to hoping I don't ruin it. Enjoy. If you like it let me know if I should continue with it.**

**Scotland- Graham Kirkland**

**England- Arthur Kirkland**

**France- Francis Bonnefoy**

**Spain- Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

* * *

As the carriage pulled up in front of the convent, Graham prepared himself for what was to come. It had been about a year since he had laid eyes on the young queen. Her marriage to the next king of France should be able to protect both him and her against his younger brother, England. He had grown to be more power hungry over the years and now was threatening Graham's queen, Mary. Once he had heard about the poison attempt, he had immediately wanted to strangle Arthur. How had he managed to smuggle it inside? His thoughts were interrupted as the carriage jerked to a stop. Outside was a small crowd of nuns and young girls who seemed to be waiting on someone.

"She will be out in a moment. Her things will be brought in a moment. Besides, I suspect Mary will want to say her goodbyes." One of the nuns informed him as he stepped out. Graham nodded and stood by the carriage door.

A few moments later the crowd began to part, leaving room for Mary to walk towards the carriage. She had stopped to exchange her goodbyes with the head nun before hugging her after a young girl who looked to be nine years old approached her. After a few more exchanges, Graham knew it was time for her leave.

"Your Grace, I don't mean to interrupt, but it's time." At this she looked over at him and nodded.

"Right." Mary then walked over to the carriage and took his hand to step inside. She took one last look at the convent before sitting down. Graham thanked the nun before climbing in after her. Once the door was shut, they were off.

"You are still as beautiful as the last time I saw you, your majesty." He said as they rode through the country side.

"I see you still haven't changed at all." She replied. "Though that's normal for nation, isn't it."

"As long as your people, land and rulers are well, you stay healthy." Graham replied. "You know this, Mary."

"I'm surprised you're not back home with my mother. I doubt this was important enough for you to leave the safety of the castle." Mary said.

"There was an attempt on your life, of course I'm here. I wouldn't let you go alone even if you have your ladies in the same carriage with you. You are my queen and and I go where you go." He answered. "I stayed by your father's side and I am staying by your's."

"Have you spoken to your friend at the castle? What does he think of all this?" Mary asked curiously.

"Francis believes it's a good match between you and the Prince. Not to mention he dislikes my younger brother as much as I do." He answered. "He remembers you fondly, when you were living at French Court. He and I will protect you along with the royal family and their guards. I promise the English won't get to you there. I won't let them."

* * *

After a few hours, they began to draw closer to the castle and Mary became jumpy.

"Graham, do you think I can do it? Marry Francis and give an ally to Scotland?" Mary looked from the window to the red-haired man sitting across from her in the carriage. Her worries had begun to fill her once more.

"Of course, your majesty." He replied, giving her a comforting smile. "Everything will go just as planned. I promise."

"What if he doesn't even like me though?"

"Francis will like you. Don't forget, you used to be playmates when you were younger. Besides what's not to like?" Graham took her hand in his. "Your majesty, I promise there is nothing to be afraid of. If the prince himself does not find you beautiful, I'll think him a fool."

The carriage passed through the gates, fanfare began to play that announced their arrival at Court. Mary took a glance at the window and saw another four carriages coming up at well. Graham could tell she knew it was her ladies as well as her best friends. He looked out the window as well, seeing that people were already waiting for them. When the carriage came to a stop, he got out first so that he could assist the queen himself. Mary took his hand and stepped out. After giving Graham a quick thank you, She walked over towards her friends, embracing them. He gave them a few moments alone before going to stand next to them. The fanfare then played again.

"His Royal Highness," A guard began. "King Henry II." A bald, but handsome man with the crown perched on his head came striding out past the guards, stopping about ten feet away from where the carriages were.

"Is that Catherine?" Mary asked quietly as a woman with black hair came up behind him.

"That's Diane de Portiers, the king's mistress." Graham answered. A few seconds later, a young man with shoulder length blond hair walked up to join them along with a darker haired man with similar features to Diane.

"Is one of them Francis?" Kenna asked, now standing next to Mary.

"Neither of them are. I know it." She tried looking past the two men to see if another man was behind them.

"The man on the right represents the country of France, like I represent Scotland." Graham informed them.

"Then the other must be Sebastian, the king's bastard." Kenna said. The fanfare began playing again, signaling the arrival of another royal.

"Her Majesty, Queen Catherine." The guard spoke once more. A proud looking woman walked through the crowd with her head held high, holding herself as a proper queen should. This time, the crowd in front of the castle bowed before her. Right behind her came another young man, blond with his hair a few inches above his shoulders. He came up in front of Mary and bowed.

"Your Grace." The Prince Francis greeted her.

"No please, just call me Mary." She replied. While they began their conversation, Graham turned his attention to the blond man that was walking towards him.

"Francis, it's been a while." He gave a slight bow towards the Frenchman.

"The last time you were here, our young prince and queen were just children. Now look." Francis smiled in their direction. They turned to see that Mary and Francis were now walking towards the castle arm-in-arm.

"You're right. They've grown since then." Graham replied, seeing the crowd begin to go back into the castle. "How about Elisabeth and Philip?" He knew all about the alliance that would be made between France and Spain. He hadn't found out until about two months ago through a messenger, inviting them.

"They both seem to be getting along well." A new voice came from behind him and he turned to see Antonio, the personification of Spain standing there, watching the couple. "I'm glad both dates could collide. The princess's wedding and the Queen of Scots' arrival at French Court."

"We've both heard about the attack of Mary. I wouldn't have expected anything less from Angleterre." Francis scowled when he said his name.

"He'll deny it was his doing when I accuse him of it." Graham scowled at the thought of younger brother, looking smug. "Now, show me around, Francis. Its been a long time since I've had a tour of the castle."

* * *

After a few minutes, Antonio left, saying he had to make sure Philip was getting ready, leaving them alone. It was silent for a few moments before Graham spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were marrying him?" He asked. Francis looked taken aback.

"It's Elisabeth and Philip that are the ones getting married."

"You know what I mean, Francis." He said.

"We both know that alliances have to be made." Francis said quietly. "His majesty and I have discussed it that it would be in the best interest for Elisabeth to marry Philip and Antonio agrees."

"And we discussed that Mary and Francis are to be married as well." He said. "I suppose you will find me when your queen decides on a date." He then turned away and walked off.

He decided to go explore the halls and get used to them again before it was time to get ready for the wedding. Coming up the staircase, he saw Mary talking to someone from behind the door. It then immediately shut, leaving her looking distraught. She turned and jumped slightly, not knowing someone had been behind her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. "You seem upset."

"I'm fine." Mary answered, pushing past him.

"I've known you longer than anyone, even your own mother, Mary. I know when somethings not right." He said, grabbing her hand.

"Really, I'm alright, I just want sometime alone before Elisabeth's wedding." She gave him a reassuring smile he knew wasn't true, but he let her go anyway.

"Don't forget, you'll have to get ready soon. Its your first night back here so you'll want to look nice." He called after her before walking back to his room.

* * *

Once the ceremony had conclude, fireworks were set off out on the grounds and the guests and newlyweds made their way into the reception hall that had been set up earlier. When everyone had eaten, Elisabeth and Phillip took their first dance together as husband and wife. While the crowd watched them dance, Graham made his way over to where Francis and Antonio were standing, drinking wine.

"Of course, the actual ceremony will take place once they've come back to Spain. I'm just glad we managed to come to an agreement regarding Italy." Antonio turned his head to see Graham and waved him over. "You know, if Francis and Mary's marriage goes through, then that will make you extended family, _mi amigo_." The Spaniard grinned, polishing off his wine. Graham looked him curiously.

"And what do you mean by 'if'?" He questioned the two of them.

"What he's trying to say is that Francis is rather hesitant in the consideration of marrying your queen." Francis interjected, giving Antonio a look before turning back to him.

"I don't see what's to think about. Not only is he engaged to a woman with title, but with a whole country of her own, providing you an ally and in return, providing us protection."

"The boy is loyal to his country is all, and wants what's best and if Scotland becomes useful to us, then the marriage will happen. This engagement is simply holding an alliance with you in case someone else comes along." Francis replied.

"You can't tell me that we've traveled all this way just to wait around for your prince to make up his mind. They've been engaged since they were six years old for God's sake." His voice had gone hard and risen up slightly, causing the trio to get a few looks.

"We will talk about this later." Francis whispered quickly as the song ended. Hearing laughter from the other side of the room, they turned to see Mary, Greer, Aylee, Kenna and Lola start to dance with each other. As they spun around the dance floor, many of the other guests began to join in on the fun. Graham kept a watch over Mary, seeing that she had now stopped spinning and was look in Bash's direction. It was only a few moments after, he could see feathers beginning to fall from the ceiling. He nearly fell forward however as Antonio pushed past him.

"I think it's time for the consummation." Francis began to follow Antonio, but then turned back. "Only the countries of those who have just been wed can go, but tomorrow I shall explain more on the marriage between our countries, _mon ami_." He then turned away from Graham and followed the small party out of the room. When he looked to where Mary had been standing earlier, he noticed that she and her ladies had gone as well as many of the other guests, leaving himself, Bash and Prince Francis alone. Graham walked over to where they were to introduced himself.

"I don't believe I've properly introduced myself to his majesty. I am Graham Kirkland, other wise known as Scotland, your Grace." He bowed.

"Mary told me about you earlier on our way inside when she first arrived. I'll admit, I was expecting someone similar to what Francis had described as 'a kilt wearing drunk', no offense to you of course." Francis replied, chuckling slightly.

"None taken. I must say though, it must be confusing what with you and Francis having the same name."

"The number of times I got Bonnefoy instead of my brother." Bash said. "Not to mention they look similar from the back."

Graham looked over to see Mary coming back into the room looking out of breath as though she had just been running. Francis had seen her as well and excused himself to speak with her. He moved a little closer so that he would be able to hear what they were saying.

"It's all arranged! How awful you must find me!" He overheard, which was followed by Francis's hushed voice.

"An alliance with Scotland right now could destroy France."

"You don't want to marry me." He heard Mary say. "You don't want any of this at all."

"All engagements do is hold alliances." replied Francis. "You don't see my father pushing the date. Love is irrelevant to people like us, Mary. I'm going to be king someday and I must put my country first.

' _Like country, like prince_.' Graham thought as he watched Mary leave. He was about to go after her when he saw Greer walk with her. He decide to not question her for now and went upstairs, fuming over what both Francis and Francis had said.

 


End file.
